Un amour des fêtes
by Ange du passe
Summary: C'est Noël à Fairy Tail. Mirajane prépare un plan pour Lucy, alors que celle-ci, malade, s'en serait bien passé.


Allongée dans son lit, une petite tête blonde songeait à tout et rien, grelotant de froid. D'un coup rapide, elle aggripa sa couverte et la remonta jusqu'à son nez. En cette période de l'année, il faisait assez froid et son petit appartement ne gardait pas beaucoup la chaleur. De plus, le dragon de feu était parti avec Wendy, Carla, Happy et Erza pour une mission en montagne, ne lui permettant pas d'être réchauffée par la chaleur qui émanait de lui. En fait, la moitié de la guilde n'était pas là puisque Noël approchait. Que ce soit pour acheter des cadeaux, décorer la guilde ou effectuer des missions dans le but de ramener des Jewels, aucun membre de Fairy Tail n'était épargné. Enfin, mis à part Lucy, qui avait attrapé un rhume la clouant au lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Heureusement pour elle, Lucy manquait au moins les menaces de Mirajane, qui maltraitait les personnes restantes à la guildepour qu'ils décorent ou cuisine, même si le résultat n'était pas vraiment superbe, compte tenu de leurs bagarres et de leur incapacité. Les amis de Lucy lui manquaient. Subitement prise d'une toux incontrôlée, la blonde se replia sur elle-même, crachant ses poumons, les larmes aux yeux. De terribles frissons, des maux de coeur et de tête hantaient ses nuits. Un vrai supplice pour la frêle petite constellationniste qui ne supportait finalement pas grand chose. La petite blonde se leva après avoir craché ses poumons et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, histoire de prendre une aspirine, un seau à vomi et un linge mouillé pour faire baisser sa température. Avant de se faufiler à nouveau au chaud, ses pieds la lachèrent et elle s'écroula comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon au sol. Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa. Elle se releva difficilement et s'observa. Pas une blessure; autant pour elle. En tremblant, elle s'agrippa à une table à côté d'elle et marcha difficilement jusqu'à son lit. Comme elle s'ennuyait! C'était décidé: demain, elle irait à la guilde. Pour le moment, dodo!

Grelotant, la petite blonde emmitoufflée dans trois vestes, deux pairs de bas et de mitaines, une Etuque et un gros foulard s'avançait lentement dans la tempête, les membres engourdis. Elle marchait en luttant contre sa volontée de retourner chez elle. Elle était déjà malade, ça ne faisait rien si elle se promenait dehors par un temps pareil. Sauf qu'elle respirait difficilement et ne pouvait faire un pas sans avoir besoin de l'aide d'un mur pour se tenir. Elle tremblait si fort que ses dents lui faisaient mal à force de claquer. Elle avançait tout de même avec autant d'empressement que possible, si bien qu'elle arriva rapidement devant la guilde. Avec empressement, elle ouvrit les portes et tous se retournèrent vers elle, occupés à décorer comme prévu, mais quelques dents en moins et leurs habits souillés de leur propre sang. Soudainement beaucoup moins sûr d'elle, la jeune femme recula, les yeux fixés sur les victimes de la démone. Elle allait partir en courant, lorsque, la responsable apparu.

-LUCY! RETOURNE IMMÉDIATEMENT CHEZ TOI!

Les membres de Fairy Tail retournèrent précipitemment à leurs travaux, sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse. La démone les fixa méchament un instant, avant de se préoccuper de Lucy. Elle s'avança vers elle, aura noir l'entourant et faisant trembler de plus belle la constellationniste. Celle-ci s'écroula soudainement. Mirajane couru vers la blonde, apeurée. Sa température montait beaucoup trop vite. Mira stoppa tout le monde dans leurs travaux en leur criant d'appeler Wendy. En haut, Mira installa Lucy sur un lit et sortit un bac rempli de médicaments en tout genre. Elle fouilla un moment parmis les bouteilles de vitres, avant d'en choisir une de couleur verte et de la tendre à la constelationniste. Celle-ci s'en emparra et, sans regarder l'étiquette en but le contenu d'un coup. Elle ne vit pas le sourire ravi et légèrement diabolique de la démone blanche. Soudainement, Lucy se sentit un peu plus légère, joyeuse même! Elle se leva brusquement, la tête lui tournant toujours, et sortit de la pièce sous les yeux fascinés de la blanche. Celle-ci descendit derrière la malade, un sourire en coin, et couru vers la lacrima pour informer les membres de la team Natsu que la jolie blondinette était horriblement malade. Du côté de cette dernière...disons que c'était chaud. Installée sur une table près de Cana, elle commençait un concour de boisson. Tandis que la constellationniste buvait des coupes, la magicienne des cartes buvait au tonneau, comme à son habitude. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui pouvait arrêter la jeune femme, qui riait et avait oublié son mal de tout à l'heure. Après une heure, deux exceeds accompagnés de leurs dragon slayers défoncèrent la porte.

-OÙ EST LUCY?

Le silence s'abattit sur la place, avant qu'on ne pointe une fille saoul étendu sur une table. Celle-ci ne s'aperçut de rien et les deux nouveaux venu la regardèrent, blasés, avant de chercher Mirajane du regard. Celle-ci descendait justement l'escalier, toute bondissante, avant de se stopper net devant l'air noir Natsu. Elle détala comme un lapin et le dragon de feu se retourna vers sa coéquipière pour la voir, sur le bord de la table, en train d'enlever ses bottes et ses bas. Il la regarda fixement et bouda. Marcher pieds nus, c'était beaucoup mieux! Malheureusement, Erza le frappait toujours quand il essayait de faire pareil. Tout content, il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et l'imita, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenta d'ôter ses souliers, la blonde lui attacha pratiquement les mains dans le dos, avant de le faire elle-même. Natsu fut forcé de croire que la blonde n'avait plus toute sa tête, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Par la suite, il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son amie, qui se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux. La journée passa ainsi, entre Natsu tout content de voir la blonde sortit de son lit et cette dernière buvant les coupes de vin que la surnoise Mirajane lui tendait. Erza n'abattu personne et n'ordonna pas à son amie de retourner chez elle, à la grande surprise de tous. En fait, la rousse n'avait rien fait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait parié contre Mirajane que Lucy ne pourrait séduire Natsu. La blonde, en entendant le pari, s'amusa et demanda à la blanche si elle n'avait pas une idée.

-Tu pourrais organiser un jeu.

Lucy fit une petite moue. Plus loin derrière elle, Natsu avait entendu leur conversation et, même s'il voulait qu'on le croit ignorant, il ne l'était pas. Le rouge aux joues, il les fixait sans qu'une des deux filles ne s'en aperçoive. La blonde réfléchissait assez peu sur la réponse de Mira, son cervau endormi ne lui permettant pas.

-Mira, je ne suis pas assez rapide, je ne suis pas forte et je n'ai pas d'idée de jeu.

Malicieusement, la blanche lui dit qu'un concour de boisson pouvait être organisé. Perdue, Lucy fronça les sourcils et balbutia des phrases incompréhensible, avant que son cervau, lui, ne s'illumine.

-Ha, j'ai compris! Il sera saoul et je pourrai plus facilement le convaincre! Merci Mirajane!

Heureuse, elle se leva debout en chancelant et rit d'elle même pendant une bonne minute avant d'enfin pouvoir se tenir correctement, puis se racla la gorge et tapa dans ses mains.

-Hé, vous tous! Hahaha, ok, j'ai pensé que, pour fêter cette veille de Noël, on pourrait hic! faire...un concour de boisson!

D'une même voix, chaque mage explosa de joie et vint s'installer à une table désignée par la démone. Celle-ci murmura à Natsu que, s'il gagnait, Lucy lui appartiendrait pendant une nuit. Le dragon de feu rougit et se ramassa les insultes de Gageel, qui riait de le voir changer de couleur pour une fille. Enfin, Gageel, Natsu, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Erza, Luxus, Elfman et bien d'autre participèrent. Comme on peut s'y attendre, l'ivrogne enfilait tonneau sur tonneau, mais Wakaba et Macao, désormait trop vieux si vous voulez mon avis, tombèrent, discalifiés. Le dragon d'acier se débrouillait pas trop mal et mangeait même des ustensils entre chaque chope. La constellationniste, étonnament, supportait assez bien. Elfman était depuis longtemps tombé, en criant qu'il était pourtant un vrai homme et Luxus avait abandonné en voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de vrai prix. Erza, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, voyait des Jellal partout mais continuait de se battre. Rendu à sa 21e chope, s'en fut trop pour elle et la mage en armure s'évanouie. Resta en course Lucy, Natsu et Cana. Cette dernière, comme prévue, n'était absolument pas affecté par l'alcool. Chope après chope, les trois mages continuaient le défi. Bientôt complètement bourré, ils bégayaient des blagues idiotes ou éclataient dans des fous rires incontrôlés. Mais l'amie des esprits, légèrement plus osé que d'habitude, commença à enlever son chandail. Rougissant, Natsu la fixa, le désir assombrissant ses pupilles.

-Qu'est...qu'est-ce que, HIPS! t-tu fais?

Les joues roses, la mage leva son regard ves son ami. Souriante, elle lui dit qu'elle avait chaud, tout en continuant d'oter sa jupe. S'en fut trop pour le dragon de feu, qui l'empoigna par le bras, avant de la conduire en haut, sous les yeux ébahis ou gênés de leurs amis. Mira disparue de nouveau, histoire d'appeller le camarade manquant pour concocter un nouveau plan. Au deuxième étage, Natsu ferma la porte de l'infirmerie, puis plaqua la blonde sur le mur, son torse collé contre sa poitrine. Son amie ne réagissait pas. D'une main inexperte, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la fille devant lui, examinant se qui s'offrait devant lui. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu l toucher, son amie se dégagea et s'assit sur un lit.

-Ha, tu veux le faire en règle? Bien...

Avons-nous réellement là Natsu? Non, évidemment. La salamandre allait approcher la blonde, lorsque la porte d'en bas s'ouvrit en grinçant, faisant se retourner le jeune homme. Une discution sembla éclater en un instant, pour finir par des pas montant l'escalier. Furieux, le mage de feu brûla la serrure, empêchant à tous de venir les rejoindre.

-Alors, où en étions-nous? Ha, oui...

Il s'installa sur la blonde, encore toute saoul, quand la porte éclata littéralement, faisant voler des éclats de bois. La tête basse, le regard noir et les poings serrés, le nouvel arrivant administra un coup phénoménal à son ennemi de toujours, le faisant traverser le toit, puis couru vers Lucy pour la couvrir en vitesse. Inquiet, il alla chercher un pichet d'eau, qu'il versa sur la tête blonde, et celle-ci cria en frappant le jeune homme.

-Ha mais ça va pas, Grey!

Ce dernier prit Lucy dans ses bras et la serra, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait te violer.

-Qui?

-Natsu!

Lucy n'en avait pas prit conscience. Elle l'embrassa pour s'excuser et leva ensuite ses yeux vers ceux de son petit copain.

-Il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur.

Un sourire illumina les traits du mage de glace. De derrière la porte détruite leurs parvint un hoquetement qui les fit sursauter. Mirajane les fixaient, ébahie.

-Tu sors avec Grey?! Moi qui voulait te caser avec Natsu!

Grey se leva, poussa Mirajane et créa une porte de glace, avant d'aller rejoindre sa blonde.

-Il est hors de question que je te prête à qui que ce soit.

Grey embrassa tendrement Lucy et la fit doucement basculer, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Tout en la caressant, il entreprit d'enlever un à un ses vêtement. À la fenêtre, Happy rougit et s'envola à tire d'ailes, laissant un paquet cadeau derrière lui pour les amoureux. Revenant en bas, la où la fête battait son plein, on lui demanda ce qu'il se passait en haut. L'air de rien, il dit simplement que Grey et Lucy se trouvait à l'infirmerie, puis passa au bar prendre un poisson tout en chant «J'ai vu maman embrasser le père Noël». La froide journée d'hiver se termina dans le bonheur, les rires et les bisous, même si Natsu disparu durant un bon moment sans que quiconque ou presque n'en sache la raison. 


End file.
